Cahill Family REUNION!
by Cobra1902
Summary: What happens when all the Cahills from the Gauntlet join up again for a summer of fun and bonding? Sorry if characters are OOC. Pairings are: AMIAN, NATAN, HAMEAD, TEAGAN, AND NEDISON. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Rimsha Bashir 7M

11/26/2012

**STORY #2! Sorry for getting this up so late. What did you guys do for Thanksgiving? I don't really celebrate it, but my family went to Orlando for five days. BEST DAYS OF MY FREAKIN' LIFE! I kinda developed a crush on one of my friends(he's three years older though…). Now I'm all sad because they are all in Florida and I'm in stupid Georgia(we're not necessarily stupid…just VERY boring).**

**ANYWAYS this is my second story. YAY! I have two more, but I haven't had the time to type them up. But I have been reading more of the AMIAN fanfics. Hey, what pairings do you guys like best? I have my pairings in mind, but I wanted to see what you guys think…if anyone ever reads this. ANYWAYS, in this story there are no Vespers and no EVAN! "I'll give you a cookie if you say you hate Evan"*sings loudly and obnoxiously* Ooh yeah only ****8**** more days until **_**Trust No One**_** comes out! Can't wait and am so excited. Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ME: Ian, would you kindly pass the caviar?**

**IAN: No, it's mine.**

**ME: Please!**

**IAN: NO!**

**ME: GIVE ME THE CAVIAR OR I WILL SHOW EVERYONE YOU MUMBLING ABOUT A CERTAIN RED-HEAD GIRL(HER NAME IS AMY CAHILL) IN YOUR SLEEP!**

**IAN: Me?**

**ME: YEAH. NATALIE RECOREDED IT!**

**IAN: Ok, ok! Just don't show Amy!*hands over the caviar***

**ME: and do the disclaimer too.**

**IAN: rbashir237 doesn't own The 39 Clues, only the awful plot, and of course she will never own me!**

**ME: Thanks. Oh and Ian?**

**IAN: Yeah?**

**ME: There was no recording.*smiles and laughs evily***

**IAN: WHAT?!**

**Sorry for long disclaimer! ENJOY!**

"What the hell are you wearing?" Dan's voice broke my thoughts as he peered at me through the door.

"What? You don't like it?" I frowned twirling the skirt. It had a heart shaped neck and was sleeveless. The skirt poofed out near my hips and was mid-thigh. The jade green fabric brought out my eyes and matched perfectly with Grace's necklace.

"It's not…you," Dan sneered as he swiftly grabbed something in front of me and ran off. I realized too late that it was my speech for when the Cahills from the Gauntlet arrived. I'm that nervous.

"DAN ARTHUR CAHILL! YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE! GIVE ME BACK MY SPEECH!" I shrieked chasing him as fast as I could in the dress. I chased him through living room #1, the kitchen, living room #2, the garden, the pool, and then finally trapped him in living room #3. "Now Dan give that to me, and I promise I won't rip up your ninja suit." I said calmly. Dan smirked and right when I was about to say something, the doorbell rang and Dan escaped. I groaned knowing very well that the Cahill Family Reunion was about to begin.

"AMY!" A voice screeched as I opened the door. On the doorsteps was a trio of redheads. "Sinead, Ned, Ted! It's so great to see you!" I hugged Sinead and then the boys. Sinead and I had grown close after the clue hunt. She had stayed with us for a while, but then she had to go to her brother's surgeries. Ned was headache free and Ted could see again.

"You too! It feels so long since I've seen you," Sinead smiled. She wore a purple sweater and khakis. Her brothers were the same except they were wearing green and blue sweaters.

I gave them a quick tour, told them where their rooms were, and then seated them into living room #1. Just as I was about to sit down the doorbell rang again. This time it was the Holts.

"Amy and Dan-o!" Hamilton grinned as he enveloped them into a bear hug. Dan had eventually come out of hiding soon after the Starlings arrived. We had agreed that I would kill him later. I just did it for fun, since I don't really think I need the script anymore.

Hamilton was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. This was unusual. He mainly wore his purple tracksuits. Well, at least he's wearing a purple tee. Behind him, his younger twin sisters, Reagan and Madison, hopped up the manor's steps in line. I gave them hugs too. They wore huge t-shirts three times their size(probably Eisenhower's shirts) and athletic shorts and sneakers to complete it. Natalie would not be happy.

The same welcome procedure happened with the Holts. This time at the door was Jonah Wizard, celebrity rapper, and his younger cousin, Phoenix. He was wearing his regular bling and loose jeans and tee. Phoenix was an exact copy of his cousin. Dan gave him the tour this time, while I got to relax. Hmm…there was someone missing. Who? Then the doorbell rang for the last time. I opened the door and a handsome man-er was standing in front of me. In a silky and suave voice, the British model said, "Hello, love." I wanted to scream right there and then. His sister behind him, in designer clothes nodded approvingly of my clothing and entered the manor.

"H-h-hello, Ian."

**OOOK that is Chapter 1! REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! **

**ME: So how did you like that Amy?**

**AMY: Seems like I do most of the work around here.**

**ME: yeah…so what's going on between you and Ian? I heard something interesting happened in Korea. They tell me they're having really nice weather these days.**

**AMY: WHAT!? Who told you that? Was it Dan? God, I am so going to kill him!**

**ME: So something DID happen between you and Ian!**

**AMY: WHAT? No, no, no! That's not what I said.**

**ME: uh-huh…I'll find out sooner or later…**

**SO FOR NOW… REVIEW, REVIEW, AND REVIEW! AND THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ MY FIRST FANFIC!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here is Chappie 2! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Sorry about OOCness! I changed Amy's dress a little. Too short. Sorry about that. But I'm going to find a picture for it so check out my profile for it. Um all the outfits they are going to wear(like fancy) and maybe Amy's outfits will be up there too. Okay disclaimer time for…DAN!**

**Dan: *Playing Ninja Gaiden* **

**Me: Ahem.**

**Dan: *keeps playing***

**Me: AHEM!**

**Dan: *Dies in the game* LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO!**

**Me: *laughs* I did it on purpose. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Dan: Fine. rbashir237 doesn't own the 39 Clues or anything else she might've mentioned in this lame story.**

**Me: You think it's lame! B-but I worked soooo hard! *wails and runs out of room crying***

**Dan: Whatever. *Starts playing Ninja Gaiden again***

************************************StoryTime!************************************

Previously:

"_H-hello, Ian."_

"Love," Ian replied cheerily his suave British accent making me blush. "You look lovely today." He sent me his signature smirk as Natalie, his sister, waltz up behind him with eight bags.

"Hullo Amy," she gave me a smile and nod as she observed my dress. "Pretty." She walked pass me. Ian rose his eyebrows and I glared at him. He chuckled and entered leaving me outside. _Stupid, idiot Cobra. Thinks he can just walk in here-_My thoughts were interrupted with a loud scream and laughter. Instantly I figured out Dan had done something to someone, probably Natalie. They hate each other the most. I shoved the door shut and ran towards the noise. Another scream was heard. "DANIEL ARTHUR CAHILL I WILL HURT YOU SO BAD YOU WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES TILL YOU GO TO HELL!" Natalie wailed her hands in fists.

Her face was now an ugly red color, her eyebrows scrunched together. I had never seen the Prada Princess ever look like this. Then I saw what she was mad at. Dan had spilled blue, slimy gunk all over her pink Chanel dress. I didn't get why she wasn't chasing after Dan, until I saw her wiggling her feet. Her heels were glued to the floor. How Dan did that, well I have no clue.

Everyone was laughing hysterically around her. Even Ian. He was probably laughing the most. Nellie came in a few minutes after me. Her colorful hair was in a messy ponytail and she had an apron on. She did not look happy. As soon as she saw what had happened, she dragged Dan by his ear into the kitchen. Everyone could hear Nellie screaming at Dan. She was saying things like him not allowed to play _Ninja Gaiden. _Since I would probably be looked down on forever by Uncle Fiske(he was on an important Madrigal mission) and I was just generally a nice and generous person, I helped Natalie. Sinead eventually came around to help me.

_***********************************"Lovely."_************************************

We quickly took Natalie to her room as fast as we could without dripping the gunk around the manor. First we yanked her out of her heels and then cleaned the gunk off as best as possible. All through the time, Natalie was whining, "My dress! It's ruined forever! This one's my favorite. He's wasted it completely! It was PINK one too! And my heels are ruined too. Ahhh! He broke my nail as well! No, what has this world come too! This dress and these heels were Mum's favorite!" She gasped when she realized what she said. Then tears streamed down her face.

I panicked, not knowing how to comfort her. Of course I know how it feels to lose one's mother, but Isabel Kabra? I don't exactly know what I feel about her. She was a horrible person. For heaven's sake, she shot her own daughter! But she died a horrible death too.

"Natalie," I soothed her caressing her arm. " Isabel…well it's good for you and for all of us that she's gone."

"Gone?" Natalie cried. Mascara was running down her cheeks. "Dead. She's dead. That's what you meant, right? Ian didn't tell me, but how could he hide it from me? I know he did it because he cares about me, but really? Did he not know how people gossiped about me behind my back at school? How people unfriended me for what _she_ did? She _killed_ people. She killed your parents, Irina, Lester. I don't even know how I know Lester's name. Dan probably told me. He said he was really nice. Unlike her. Unlike me," she cried harder.

Her words made my eyes watery too. I calmed her down, telling her that it was for the best, that she didn't need Isabel. That Isabel was evil, and Natalie was not. Natalie sniffed as she calmed down a bit. " I'm not like Isabel," She breathed in and out.

All of a sudden we heard a crash behind us. All of our heads turned, Natalie, Sinead, and me. From the vent above Natalie bed had crashed: Dan, Ian, and Hamilton. Right then, Jonah barged through the room with Phoenix trailing behind him. He had not seen the other guys yet, his eyes on us. "Yo Amy, Natalie, Sinead! The other guys are in the vent eavesdropping on your conversation!" His eyes bugged out when he saw Dan and Ian grumbling under Hamilton's weight.**(AN: I've always imagined Hamilton bigger than they say he is in the pictures and in the books.)**

"Hey! You were up there too!" Dan objected, his face scrunched up in disbelief at the betrayal of his friend. Natalie gasped as she turned red, realizing they had heard the entire conversation.

"Yo, I left as soon as Natalie started talking about her dresses!" Jonah complained. He fixed his saggy jeans and huffed as he walked out. Phoenix shrugged and gave a cute, toothy smile. "He'll get over it."

I turned to the boys. "Why the hell were you eavesdropping our conversation?" I glared at all of them, specifically Dan. The older boys should've known better. This time I pulled Dan's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Amy quit!" I let go and his ear was bright red.

Ian and Hamilton were secretly laughing in the corner. Then suddenly I pointed towards them. "And you too! Whose idea was it?" I was really mad now. Sinead backed me up. She glared at Hamilton. He took a deep breath and said. "Boys, don't give in. No matter what happens, don't tell!" Sinead, knowing about Hamilton's secret crush on her, Reagan and Madison told her a few minutes before Dan's prank, caressed his cheek with her hand.

"Hammy, please tell me. I won't hurt anybody, I promise," She spoke in a flirty and provocative voice. His eyes widened and he stared back at her with pleading eyes. He bit his lip and then gave in. "It was mine, but Dan wanted Ian to plant a bug in here. We were going to, but then we started talking about those breaking-and-entering movies. So Ian suggested that we should climb into the vents." Dan and Ian immediately glared at him.

"But why would Ian want to get his clothes dirty?" Natalie wondered out loud.

"Who cares about clothes?" Ian shrugged his shoulders. I raised my eyebrows at him and he passed me a genuinely nice smile.

"What did you do to Ian?"

**DONE! Okay I needed an end because I had to get off my laptop. But anyways. I solemnly promise to update quicker and more frequently. Ok of course in any Cahill Family Reunion there must be games. I've already decided Truth or Dare, but I need more ideas. Also can anyone suggest any truths and dares for me? I've got a few in mine. If this is confusing at all these are the ages:**

**Amy: 17**

**Ian: 17**

**Dan: 14**

**Natalie: 14**

**Sinead: 17**

**Hamilton: 17**

**Jonah: 17**

**Phoenix: 12**

**Ted: 17**

**Reagan: 14**

**Ned: 17**

**Madison: 14**

**Nellie: 30**

**Ok that's it. R&R! **

**~Rimsha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay sorry for late update! I know I promised to update soon but I've been super busy. I had Annie play rehearsals, five tests, and two presentations to get down. Besides that, winter break is starting after the world ends on Friday! Whatever. Did any of you actually believe that? Anyway winter break means more free time. NO. My parents don't want me on my laptop as much as possible. I have to spend all my time with my grandmother who I think doesn't even like me. Whatever. Oh yeah also I've made up a few truth and dares but I really need more! Please give me some ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! Oook this is WAY long overdue. I am seriously sorry for not updating. But I bet no one reads my stories anyway. I've been thinking about this lately but, doesn't Ian kinda seem like he's based off of Zuko in Avatar: The Last Airbender? I mean besides the scar. They both of dark black hair. Amber eyes. Very agile. Has tried to kill someone they actually like. Made many, many, many mistakes! Does anybody else think so? Or am I the only one…?**

**Oh and thanks to the reviewers who suggested the truths and dares!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the 39 Clues, the first two verses of Roses are red/Violets are blue poem, Taylor Swift, or Justin Bieber.**

Previously: "_What did you do to Ian?"_

3rd POV

Dan's eyes darted back and forth between Ian, Natalie, and Amy. "Well, we sorta got bored so…"he trailed off, biting his lip. Everyone knew that he was hiding something he did that was probably _very_ bad.

Hamilton popped up, still cornered by Sinead, her arms trapping him. She immediately let go blushing. She knew she shouldn't have taken advantage of his crush, but a Tomas and an Ekat? Never going to happen. Psshh, of course no one will ever know that she also like the Dolt back. It was why she wore purple today. "We thought we could play a game." Hamilton continued for Dan.

"And?" Natalie pushed on as she glared at the boys.

"AndthenIanconfessedtoallthes ethingsafterDanandIslippedin aTruthSerum,"he mumbled quickly looking down.

"What?" Amy prompted, not understanding a single syllable they just spoke. She put her hands on her hips and turned to see Ian slowly returning to him normal self.

"Ian confessed to a **LOT** of things, after he accidently drank a truth serum." Everyone started mumbling their ideas of if what they said was true or false. Dan edged closer to the door, not attracting anyone's attention, until Natalie caught him out of the corner of her eye. She immediately pounced in him, an arm resting against his neck.

"What game was this?" she said sweetly giving him a determined smile.

"It was Truth or Dare! Yeah…that's what it was." Ian spoke up, lying down comfortably on Natalie's bed.

"Well, if the game is still on…why don't we join? Might make it a but more, uh what's the word? Oh yeah _interesting._" Natalie smirked and let go of Dan. He glanced at the boys and quickly nodded.

"I'll get the others!" He darted out of Natalie's room before another word was spoken.. Everyone shrugged and decided to meet for the game in living room #1.

~~~~ "Shoot to kill? ~~~~

"Alright! Before we start, everyone has to drink the truth serum." There were complains and threats flying around before Dan continued. "Remember this is Cahill style Truth or Dare. So truth serum is a yes!" All of the Cahills choked down the serum in one big gulp.

"Okay, who's first?" Madison perched up next to her twin.

"How about…Nat Cobra!" Dan grinned slyly, pointing her out.

"Shut the hell up, Daniel!" She hissed. He stuck out his tongue and asked, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare. Kabras aren't scared of anything." She praised herself, leveling her eyes with Dan's.

"Oh, you'll be scared after this game is over." He smirked, then said, "Cobra, I dare you to go without makeup for the rest of the reunion!"

"WHAT?! But that's two freaking weeks!" Natalie screamed in outrage, her face turning bright red.

"I thought you weren't scared she-Cobra." He taunted, a triumphant grin on his face.

"Alright git. You win _this_ time." She glared at him as she walked to the bathroom to wash off her makeup. She returned and looked surprisingly different. She ignores the look and then said in a eerie voice, "Ted. Truth or dare?"

He looked up frightened. "Uh…dare?"

She grinned then spoke, "I dare you to wax your eyebrows!" All eyes were on her with disbelief. "Come with me." She ordered, grabbing Ted's arm. She flipped her hair and dragged him out of the room.

"Ooh! Can I take Ted's turn?" Hamilton jumped up. Everyone nodded. "Alright. Hmm…Ian, truth or dare?" He quickly responded with truth, knowing the Holt's dares were dangerous. Hamilton looked at him, raising his eyebrows. Ian immediately felt shameful for being a sissy. "Okay, Ian do you own a teddy bear that you sleep with every night, called Mr. Buttons?"

Ian's eyes looked like bowling balls as everyone laughed. He hung his head down and the words came out. "Yeah, I do."

Amy's head popped up as a blush crept across her face. The boy she was crushing on slept with a teddy bear? She almost didn't see it, but out of the corner of her eye, Ian was eyeing her carefully. It was like her opinion was the only thing that mattered. She looked down, averting his gaze. She didn't know who was embarrassed, Ian who was humiliated in front of everyone or her.

Just then, Natalie and Ted walked in. The top of Ted's eyebrows were no longer there. Everyone was viciously trying to stifle their laughs.

"Shutup!" Ted glared at everyone. "Okay, Sinead, truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Sinead do you like someone from Clue Hunt _and_ you have to tell us who it is." Ted smirked already one step ahead of her.

Sinead blushed bright muttering a name quietly. Ted asked her again. "It's the Holt alright!" She yelled as she stood up. Her eyes widened as Hamilton's eyes met hers. She covered her mouth with her hand, utterly shocked. Everyone was completely stunned when Hamilton walked over to her and lay a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. There was some cheering in the background. They both blushed and quickly sat back down.

"Um…Ned! Truth or dare?" She settled down and picked him.

""Uh…I guess dare."

"Okay, Ned I dare you to go next door and yell at the neighbors, 'The British are coming! The British are coming! Oops! I meant unicorns are real! Unicorns are real!'" Sinead giggled as Ned's facial expression turned into a look of horror when Ian and Natalie glared at the Starlings.

Ned walked out the door and to the neighbor's manor and rang the doorbell. An elderly couple opened the door. Natalie and Dan snickered as the video-taped Ned screaming, "The British are coming! The British are coming! Oops! I meant unicorns are real! Unicorns are real!" Everyone doubled over in laughter as they watched the video over and over again.

"Stop watching it!"Ned complained. "Phoenix, truth or dare?"

"Truth?"

"Okay! Do you actually like Jonah's music?" Phoenix squirmed around trying to form an answer. "Well it's not the best, but he's okay." Jonah had a hurt look on his face but then again none of the Cahills liked his music.

"Madison, you'll probably pick dare, right?" She nodded. "Okay, I dare you to sing one note and hold it for a minute." She nodded again as if it was easy then realized what the boy said. Then she got a real determined look on her face that Ned liked a lot. She cleared her throat and sang a note. She lasted 20 seconds, then dropped out. She kept trying and eventually held the note long enough. She looked at the others.

"Jonah! Truth or dare?" She spoke loudly.

"Dare, yo!" he responded just as loud.

"I dare you to sing a love poem to Ned and Ted." She smirked as Ned and Ted's mouths dropped open. They were practically identical, but Ned had the flecks of gold in his eyes. She forced herself not to smile when she felt the warm pleasantness return. She felt it every time she saw him. But it'd never happen. He would never like her back.

"WHAT?!" She glared at him. "Okay, okay. Here it goes:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue._

_You both are identical,_

_Any ugly too._

Ned and Ted turned slightly red as Jonah finished the poem. Jonah looked around at everyone, deciding who to pick. His eyes landed on Amy. "Ames, truth or dare?"

She took a second then decided, "Dare."

"Cool. I dare you to sing 'Trouble' by T-Swift to Ian." She blushed and stood up. She turned to face Ian.

_Once upon a time a few mistakes ago  
I was in your sights, you got me alone  
You found me, you found me, you found me  
I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that  
And when I fell hard you took a step back  
Without me, without me, without me_

And he's long gone when he's next to me  
And I realize the blame is on me

'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

No apologies, he'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning  
Now I heard you moved on from whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see

He was long gone when he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me, hey!

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

And the saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her, or anyone, or anything, yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
'Til you put me down, oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

She finished the song and everyone congratulated her for how good a singer she was. Ian was the only one who was quiet. The lyrics of the song matched their story completely. Amy was blushing then said, "Dan, T or D?" Her brother smirked as he picked truth just to annoy her. This actually made her smile.

"Okay, Dan. Do you like Justin Bieber?" Everyone snickered expecting Dan to spat out and accuse Amy of being a dork for even thinking about the idea of that. They were all shocked when Dan finally spoke, "yes."

Natalie turned towards him slowly. "You like JB too?" She spoke in a quiet but intimidating voice too. Then she shrieked in a fan girl tone. "Ooh! My favorites are Baby, Love Me, One Love, Fall, and Mistletoe!"

"Oh, mine are Eenie Meenie, Never Say Never, As Long As You Love Me, Maria, and the Thought of You!"

The together the both called out, "That Should Be Me is the best!" They kept going on about Justin Bieber until Dan remembered the game. He blushed then controlled himself.

"Uh, ahem. Reagan, truth or dare?" He turned the attention away from himself.

"Dare!"

"I-uh dare you to perform a dance for us since you like ballet so much!" Reagan blushed as she walked to an open space. She did some fantastic moves and twirls. Everyone was stunned that a Holt could have so much…grace. She quickly sat down and looked at all the Cahills. "Ah…Ian! Truth or dare?"

"Dare." He said with a confident look in his amber eyes.

"Ok, Mr. Buttons, I dare you to run around the house in your boxers, and only in your boxers, screaming, "Buffy bit my bum! Buffy but my bum! Buffy bit me!" Everyone cracked at the sotry of when Buffy bit Ian's trousers. Ian paled remembering the horrible experience. He swore he was never going to Oh's mansion again. He slipped off his shirt and climbed out of his jeans. Amy blushed at the sight of his chest looking down. He smirked seeing her do that. Then Reagan shoved him out the door.

Quickly, grunting along the way, Ian was running around the house with a bare chest screaming the words. By the time he sat down, everyone was choking with laughter.

"Alright enough! Dan, truth or dare?"

"Dare! Cobra-san, this better be good!"

"Oh it'll be good. For _me_ at least." Dan looked extremely confused for a few seconds. "I dare you to NOT think, talk, or do anything that has to do with ninjas for a day. I would make it longer…but I knew you wouldn't last." People yelled out things like, "Burned!" or "He so got you!" or just had wide open mouths.

"I can do it! For I am the ninj-" he cut himself off realizing what he was about to say. "For I am the samurai king!" All the Cahills groaned, protested, or yelled at Dan.

"What? It counts!"

Hamilton yelled out, "Next person!"

"Okay, okay! Geez. Nat Cobra, truth or dare?"

"Daniel, I swear if you call me that again, I will stick this dart through your neck even if we have one thing in common now." Then she smiled. "Truth."

Dan grinned wide. "Do you think I'm HOT?" he shows off some poses.

"EWWW! Daniel how could you _ever_ think—" she stopped when she saw everyone looking at her. "Oh uh forget it. Everyone knows it. Despite your addiction to video games, ninjas,and just naturally being a peasant, I do have…feelings for you. And I guess you are somewhat good looking."

Dan whooped. "YES! NATTIE COBRA LIKES ME! NATTIE COBRA LIKES ME! WAIT, Nattie Cobra likes me?" he stopped jumping and looked at Natalie who had a horrified expression on her face. He bent down kissing her and then ran off. Ian and Amy looked at each other confused then burst out laughing at their siblings. Everyone else were either laughing or staring.

"H-he kissed me." She looked around in a trance. Then Dan walked back in with a popsicle. She shot a glare at him, not knowing how to express her feelings. She turned around towards everyone else. "Amy, truth or dare? She thought for a few seconds, then responded with truth. "Amy, are you in _love_ with my idiot brother?"

Everyone looked at her, even Ian. He looked the most interested in this question. "Oh…uh…I…um I think I am." She squeaked. Ducking her head quickly, her face turned bright red with embarrassment. Just as she was about to continue, Nellie screamed out, "Dinner time!"

**Kay that was Chapter 4. Tell me how it was, ask any questions. Anything you want. I'm here. Two kisses in one chapter: Is that bad? Does it seem rushed. Okay here are like three questions for me to you to get to know the readers better:**

**1. Favorite movie(mine is Pitch Perfect!)**

**2. Favorite book(That's hard-ok its: The 39 Clues, Percy Jackson, Private Series, and the Lorien Legacies)**

**3. Favorite color(BLUE AND RED)**

**OKAY thanks for reading! R&R**

**~Cobra**


End file.
